En el camino
by Wolfstraw
Summary: A quien le importa si los cerezos solo están en flor por un breve momento para caer la belleza del momento que dura por peremos que nuestras vidas en el futuro sean perder el coraje cuando derramamos lagrimas.Y no ser atados por nuestro pasado incluso cuando extrañamos los viejos tiempos. -Romántico ¿Cierto?-


Titulo: En el camino

Pareja: Sharkbait

Género: Romance, hurt & confort.

A quien le importa si los cerezos solo están en flor por un breve momento para caer después.

Es la belleza del momento que dura por siempre.

Esperemos que nuestras vidas en el futuro sean así.

No perder el coraje cuando derramamos lagrimas.

Y no ser atados por nuestro pasado incluso cuando extrañamos los viejos tiempos.

"…"

Esas palabras daban vuelta por su cabeza una y otra vez con la voz de una persona que no identificaba, mientras más intentaba menos podía recordar donde las había escuchado si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, con ceremonia y sin prisas, así, cuando observo a su alrededor encontró que todo seguía igual "Unas horas más" se decía así mismo como si buscara una confirmación.

No se movió mucho, sus movimientos limitados como lo era de esperarse del asiento de un avión, pero un poco era suficiente para que su cuerpo chocara con el otro que continuaba apacible a su lado siendo su respiración el único sonido que emitía. Le miro con interés poco disimulado –quizás no disimulado en lo absoluto- pero sin saber porque, frunció el ceño. Era una persona imposible de entender para él; al menos para el mismo que era abierto y hablaba lo que estaba en su mente, sin esperar que lo descifraran iba directo al punto. Quizás eso era lo que le incapacitaba para leerlo y lo forzaba a hablar claro y fuerte, lo que podía terminar en el gritando, cosa que parecía pasar mucho estos días, aparentemente.

Suspiro, apartando su mirada de la figura a su lado y cerró los ojos. No paso mucho antes de que sintiera los ojos quietos sobre él y su mirada le quemaba. No es como si fuera a preguntarle nada en absoluto, al menos eso lo podía entender, pero eso no borraba la duda de su mente ¿Cierto? Casi quiso reír, pero en cambio sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña. Ni siquiera él sabía que esperaba sacar de este viaje, algo bueno, se decía. Algo bueno, esperaba.

Había negado y se había resistido a mucho, a todos, estos últimos días. Mas sin embargo lo había seguido sin dar pelea. Ahora sabía que era parte de su culpa pero más que culpables aquí no había más que chicos perdidos tratando de guiarse entre ellos. Ilógico, si. Pero era lo que había, si habían salido adelante antes ¿Por qué no ahora? Puede que sea su optimismo renacido tomando lo mejor de él pero estaba convencido hasta cierto punto y hasta cierta parte dentro de él de que al final las cosas se arreglarían. Todo estaría bien al final y si no es así, aun son jóvenes ¿Cierto?

Ahora es que se daba cuenta, tal vez por eso recordaba esas palabras.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Oh ¿Se había reído? Entre todas las cosas que podría o deberá hacer, estas palabras tan fuera de lugar eran lo que estaba esperando de él. Tan inesperado como siempre y apacible como nunca le miraba con suavidad seria, Haru.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante y aun así seguimos corriendo, tal vez por eso tropezamos tantas veces ¿Eh? – Y sabía que Haru no entendía o quizás lo hacía, pero no importaba. Solo era un pensamiento volátil que se le había escapado por distracción, realmente sin querer decir nada. Quizás esta era su forma de disculparse. Había muchas formas de interpretar sus propias palabras, tantas que ni siquiera el las comprendía todas.

Se miraron, cuando sus ojos se encontraron lo sintió, ese destello de luz que recorría su cuerpo y calentaba su pecho; como si estuviese bajo el agua, todo era más pesado, su respiración era difícil, pero era adictivo y quería mas, era lo que amaban de nadar ¿Cierto?. Si podía estar seguro de algo al ver su reflejo en la mirada del contrario es que el otro sentía lo mismo y le pareció cómico. Si se entienden tan bien porque todo parece tan difícil.

Siempre tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, cuando parece que lo tenemos todo cambia.

-Iremos despacio esta vez, por ahora congelare el tiempo y no hablaremos de él, mira alrededor y no olvides lo que ves, no hay prisas. –Haru siguió en silencio sin embargo sabía bien que le escuchaba, cuando su mirada comenzó a caer hasta el suelo y giro su rostro al frente supo que quería sonreír pero no podía.

Probablemente no recordaba cómo.

Y el sentimiento familiar que lo invadió le dio un sabor amargo en la garganta y tragando saliva trato de borrar sus memorias de un tiempo vergonzoso y dañino.

"No te dejare"

Es lo que debería decir, probablemente. Pero no podía hacer promesas cuando el temor de no poder cumplirlas era más grande que su determinación por hacerlo sonreír.

-Se irá –Así que era eso, debió saberlo y lo sabía. Escucharlo de sus propios labios ahora, era realmente una sorpresa, admitía.

-Sí, así es ¿Cierto? – Si no fuera porque estaban en un avión en ese momento hubiese querido mirar el cielo, era lo que Sousuke solía hacer en momentos así y pensó que tal vez podría funcionar para el también. Irónico que ahora se encontraba en el, se sentía distante.

Otra vez lo sintió, empatía es como le llaman pero le parece equivocado ahora, cuando la situación real es que comparten la misma realidad. Es solitario ¿Cierto? Cuando todos siguen adelante y tu solo puedes ver como avanzan mientras tu tiempo está congelado y tu corazón inmóvil. Atrapado y dejado atrás. No tenia que imaginar cómo se sentía Haru ahora, solo tenía que recordar. Era irreal mas sin embargo era lo que sucedía, siendo los dos tan diferentes su dolor era el mismo.

Si se trataba de salir de ese lugar, encontrar un camino y seguir adelante, estaba ahí para hacer su parte lo más que pudiera y que se lo permitiera.

Si se trataba de seguir ese camino solo, sin la persona que veías a tu lado al final, el aun estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta, aun sin pistas.

-De verdad lo amas, eh… – más que una pregunta, ni siquiera una afirmación solo era él, estableciendo sus sentimientos como hacia siempre. Honesto. No sabía con que intensiones lo decía, si era una broma o una afirmación seria, o si debería tener una respuesta. Qué clase de respuesta seria, no sabía que esperar. No entendía que preguntaba.

Pero Haru no iba a llorar, el no era así, al menos no lo haría por ahora pero al final nadie está seguro de nada, todo parecía cambiar frente a ellos y la inhabilidad de hacer algo al respecto era algo que compartían.

Y lo sabía, su agarre firme y temeroso en su mano. No pudo recordar la última vez que se tomaron de las manos y si era honesto no creía querer recordarlo ahora, sería vergonzoso y fuera de lugar. Pero el que fuese Haruka quien lo iniciara le daba un pequeño placer culpable al estar tan feliz por un gesto tan pequeño pero que significaba el mundo para él.

-Sabia que tú te irías – Esta vez lo tomo desprevenido y no se molesto en ocultar su sorpresa y –honesta – incredulidad. Realmente sin poder entender lo que querían decir estas palabras. Y si tuvo una sospecha le parecía demasiado fantasiosa y conveniente para ser real, no se permitió esperar más de lo que iba a obtener.

-¿Qué…? – Le miro con una expresión abierta, lo cual intimido a Haruka, comenzando a arrepentirse de su repentino ataque de honestidad, avergonzado. Frunció el ceño y se negó a mirarle. Mas se dijo a sí mismo, si ya había llegado hasta aquí era mejor ir hasta el final, después de tanto reprimirse aquí tenia la opción de liberarse. La tomaría.

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo, lo sabía. Te irías otra vez. Tú siempre tienes la vista al frente, así es Rin. Lo comprendí la primera vez, pero aun cuando te fuiste… cuando te fuiste el estaba conmigo y aun así me sentía solo, por ti… por tu culpa, no… gracias a ti… comencé a querer mas. – Hacia tanto que no hablaban así que no pudo evitar fascinarse al escucharle hablar tanto y más cuando el significado de sus palabras hacia eco en su cabeza residiendo en su corazón. – Cada vez que apareces cambias todo y todo cambia porque te vas, pero al menos lo tenía a él… y ahora no tengo nada… Rin, tú me mostraste lo que era nadar con amigos, es por ti que soy así ahora ¿Por qué debe cambiar ahora que todo está bien? ¿Por qué… se van? – Una constante, eh.

Así fue como lo confundió, sus palabras dulces y dolorosas por igual lo conmovían y lo lastimaban mientras en su interior luchaba su instinto por llorar contra el impulso de querer golpearlo. Solo una mueca que mofaba una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Cruel.

-¿Eh? ¿Es así ahora? – Haruka podía sentir la acidez arrastrada con sus palabras y le miro, dolido. Lo noto y hasta cierto punto egoísta le alegro. Ahora que los dos tenían dolor será más fácil hablar.

-El estaba ahí porque quería, no… quizás porque lo necesitaba y tu lo sabías ¿Cierto, Haru? – Le miro con seriedad que fue correspondida por el otro. Y esta vez sus facciones se suavizaron y sonrió, su voz sonando de ensueño como un arrullo – Y pensar que yo trataba de cambiarlo cuando éramos niños, le tomo hasta ahora para ver por sí mismo y comenzar esta vida que ha empezado a buscar cuando nadie se daba cuenta, eso es "en mal momento" ¿No lo crees? Y ahora eso se amontono sobre esto y los dos están heridos. – Hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras resonaran en Haruka, que las entendiera cuando lo alcanzaran y hablo nuevamente. – Pero no puede quedarse así. Y no será así. – Y aunque no era una promesa, Rin estaba dispuesto a hacer que pasara, y quería que el otro lo supiera.

Haruka permaneció en silencio, sorpresa brillo en sus ojos por un instante, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar; antes de volver a la normalidad, apacibles.

-No necesito que me lo digas. – Esta vez le sonrió y cuando Haruka viro su rostro al lado contrario avergonzado más que sonreír comenzó a reír. Y fue entonces que el rostro de Haruka se ilumino, como esta brillante persona siempre hacia, desde el primer día. Haruka se permitió sonreír.

-Te voy a mostrar cosas que nunca has visto, Haru. Lugares, paisajes, animales, personas y sabores que habían estado fuera de tu alcance hasta hoy. – Se detuvo por un momento, feliz al sentir toda la atención del otro en su persona y como sus palabras lo sacudían con emoción, esa que solo se mostraba en las aguas de sus ojos zafiro. – Quiero que veas el mundo que se abrió ante mi cuando te conocí, Haru… Así que abre bien los ojos y mira a tu alrededor, veras algo increíble. – Lo sabía, en la forma en que le miraba, en el tono de su voz, en el temblor de su cuerpo y la calidez de su mano. Haruka sabía que lo que Rin decía era verdad, un peso irreconocible en su pecho se elevo, abandonándolo. Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sintió seguro.

Así que se aferro a esa mano bajo la suya y espero… no, deseo no tener que dejarla ir otra vez.

Todo estaría bien al final, si paso una vez volvería a pasar ¿Verdad? Porque se trataba de ellos dos, porque eran ellos dos, seguramente en el futuro siempre seria así. No tenía miedo, si era así como seria, no podía esperar a que llegara. El futuro.

-Oye Haru. – Le miro para ser recibido por una radiante sonrisa y Rin, sin soltar a su "shining" en ningún momento, dijo las palabras que podrían ser perfectas en este momento.

-Romántico ¿Cierto? –

Y aunque no le respondió sabía que estaba de acuerdo.


End file.
